


A Question of Pets.

by Peppermint_candies



Series: Alright [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Grant Ward is a dad who loves his children., Parent!SkyeWard, Parent!Ward, Skye hate working away from home., That fateful question gets asked..., The Twins - Freeform, We'll one half of the twins.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad…" A voice says slowly and he knows that voice. There is always a question that follows if he answers and right now he really doesn’t want to answer any questions unless it’s what’s for dinner. So he ignores it and he even knows better because the voice will get closer and closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Pets.

**Author's Note:**

> **I'M HAVING DAD!WARD FEELS...**

"Dad…" A voice says slowly and he knows that voice. There is always a question that follows if he answers and right now he really doesn’t want to answer any questions unless it’s what’s for dinner. So he ignores it and he even knows better because the voice will get closer and closer.

He’s currently in the middle of some paper work and he doesn’t want to get distracted but Skye’s out at the Playground managing the I.T’s latest debacle one he can’t wait to hear about judging by her texts.

His favorite so far is ‘ _Andrews is a dumbass._ ' mainly because after that she's sent him several pictures of her flipping off what he assumes is Andrews from behind the poor guys back.

"Dad…" The voice says again and it’s no longer in at the door way of the office. It’s in the room closer but not nearly close enough to command his attention. But it’s enough for him to glance up and find Hazel his lovely nine year old daughter stand there giving him a sheepish smile and a look of hope.

And he groans because he knows what’s coming next. “Daddy I have a question.” She says and this time it demands his attention because she’s moved from her spot in the middle of the room to in front of his desk.

He sighs but pushes back from his spot at his desk and lets Hazel come sit in his lap because well she’s always been a daddy’s girl and it’ll probably get the question out faster.

"What Haze…" He says quietly a bit nervous of her request. There have been a few that she’s made that not even Coulson could promise.

"Can we get a dog?" She says quietly. "I know mommy said that having a dog isn’t a good idea because you had a dog when you were younger and that something bad happened then you didn’t have a dog but Lulu has a dog and it’s really fun to play with a dog." Hazel explains as her face turns into this look of hope and pleading similar to her mothers look.

And he hates when she does that to him because well it usually means he’ll cave but he needs to talk to Skye before they even get that far. Groaning and letting his head fall back against the back of his chair he smiles and looks back at Hazel.

"I need to talk to your mom about it." He says finally and it doesn’t break Hazel’s heart and it doesn’t break his just yet either. Because he really should be okay with having a dog. It’s been almost fifteen years since Buddy.

Sighing softly he watches a little bit of hope fall away from Hazel’s face and he can’t stop from pulling her in. He’s not sure how to tell her about living in the woods with just Buddy. Or how he lost Buddy… Because he’s not sure if he could ever talk about it again. Not after telling Skye.

"We can look into other pets too." He says softly as Hazel leans into his embrace. "I’m sure there is more than just dogs we can look at."

"Cats?"

"I’m afraid not… Your Uncle Fitz is afraid that your Aunt Jemma may decide to dissect the poor thing."

"What do dissect mean?"

"I’ll explain later. Let’s got find your brother and get some dinner started."


End file.
